call of duty black ops fanfiction
by xXsniperprodoritoXx
Summary: a simple call of duty love story of the ages


call of duty black ops fanfiction  
>by xX_sniperprodorito_Xx<p>

"hey," said the sexy corporal. i think corporals are in the navy like a navy class or whatever (a/n: disregard any errors btw i had no beta so..).  
>the corporal, his name was michael, was talking to a lady. she was very sexy and tall and have dd breasts.<p>

"hey baby," said the beautiful magnificent lady. she was very high in stature and wore really tell heels and had lipstick on her face and it was red and looked really good and michael really liked it.  
>"how are you.," said michael because he was a tender soul. he also had a six pack and a dog at home and was very into indie rock music. he was very interesting, as you can see.<br>"im good. i'm sexy." said the lady.  
>"that you are," said michael. the lady was so nice and was a nurse at the call of duty station. thats where call of duty takes place. she was in stunning high definition graphics and her ears were small yet gorgeous. everytime michael got shot (which was rarely because he was so rugged and talented and fast), she would dress his wounds and kiss his booboos just a little and it was very nice.|<br>"how are you today, mike?" they were very close and she even called him "mike"- that is a shortened version of michael and is very casual and friendly.  
>"i'm just listening to my favorite band, imagine dragons." as mentioned, michel like indie rock. "my favorite song by them is demons. i think it's so deep and beautiful and it reminds me of the call of duty dog that i train with. you know the one." he was referring to sparky, which was the call of duty german shepherd. michael cared deeply for sparky because he was a dog and he was also rugged and handsome and fast, much like michael. even though michael loved the nurse, he considered sparky his first love. maybe the nurse was like his third love. his second was probably demons by imagine dragons. it's so beautiful. sometimes he cries<br>"i have never heard of this.. image dragons," said the nurse. michael was shocked upset confused angered felt a lot of things at once and it hurt him and he was very sad.  
>then an idea hit him! :o<br>"hey, do you want to come to my base and listen to imagine dragons with me after i go fight in the war for a while?" michael knew first he had to protect his country before anything else. my country tis of thee sweet land of liberty.. he thought these words while also thinking this thought.  
>"sure," said the nurse and she said it in a wise+beautiful+amazing voice that michael loved.<br>~~**time skip**~~  
>"hey nurse," said michael. it was finally time for their listening to imagine dragons. his palms were very sweaty. he pretended to pet sparky but really he was wiping sweat on sparky. sorry spark he thought. spaky had very soft fur. michael loves sparky very much what an amazing+stellar+creative dog.<br>"hey michael, i cant wait to listen to your favorite imagine dragons song which is demons! i love our date! this is so fun and you are so rugged yet thoughtful~!" she kissed him on the cheek and michael tried not to cry because it was everything he ever wanted. he started to play demons by imagine dragons and he was so happy. he never even knew this was a date. now the nurse loved him and he loved her. and sparky was there and he was so happy.  
>"this song is amazing mike you're so kind and sweet and i am in deep love with you." the nurse was wearing a very revealing nurse outfit and it looked really nice on her and she was beautiful. michael blushed but not because of anything sexy but because he was in love and his main three loves were all in the room together (an: sparky, demons by imagine dragons, and the nurse in case u forgot!).  
>"i love you so much nurse you are the most amazing right after this song and my dog, sparky." the nurse looked at spary and smiled.<br>"I love sparky, too, mike. hes so wise and strong." you are amazed at this. you never knew somebody could like all the things you could like.  
>sparky barked. this was the start of something beautiful.<br>**time skip*~~  
>you're now married to the nurse. you are back from the call of duty that you were called to and you had a wedding at your call of duty base but now you're home. sparky was your best man and the ring bearer. your wedding song was demons by imagine dragons and now you're very happy.<br>the nurse gave birth to a child and it is a small+wise looking creature. so you name it "call of duty black ops".

the end


End file.
